Portal:Tsuinaron
The Tsuinaron (formerly known as the Chie) are an intelligent repto-marsupial race that are native to the planet of Puqortia in the Norma Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Tsuinaron have control over almost the entire Norma Arm and also influence smaller civilisations in the region. The Tsuinaron are members of the Galactic Senate, but, being Secondary members, have little say in Galactic affairs. Biology Main article: Reptimacropus Argutus The Tsuinaron (Reptimacropus Argutus) are a repto-marsupial race. That is, they are part reptile, part marsupial. Most Tsuinaron have humanoid bodies with skin-like scales. Females also have pouches covered in fur, which is why Tsuinaron females look very unusual in the opinion of other races. History The Tsuinaron have a relatively peaceful history, but does have its share of wars, plagues and cataclysmic events. One significant event in the history of the Tsuinaron is the Great Strike, where a smaller rogue planet was pulled into Puqortia's orbit, and, because it was in an unstable orbit, over time, it was pulled closer and closer until it crashed into Puqortia. This event caused a massive shift in the axis, causing the planet to tilt from virtually 0 degrees to 30.24 degrees. The Great Strike itself did not cause the majority of the mass extinction that occurred: the change of axial tilt did. The Great Strike also caused the ring system that now surrounds Puqortia. This event was so significant that part of the Tsuinaron history documentation system is based on the time before or after the Great Strike occurred. Before the Rising Era (6,000,000,000 BCE - 22,858 BCE) This era in Tsuinaron history documents the events before the Rising Era. *c. 5,999,977,142 BRE: The Star Zoyltieus forms. *c. 3,000,000,000 BRE: Puqortia completes its formation. *c. 2,700,000,000 BRE: The first life forms evolve on Puqortia. *c. 1,000,000 BRE: The Chie evolve on the continent of Shussan. *c. 900,000 BRE: The Chie begin to group together and become a nomadic species. *c. 10,000 BRE: The Chie stop being nomadic and begin to build settlements. Rising Era (22,857 BCE - 8587 BCE) This era in Tsuinaron history is the time of the rise of the Tsuinaron to dominance on Puqortia. *34 RE: The total Chie population reaches 40,000 *600 RE: The Chie begin to develop communication through speech. *2000 RE: The rogue dwarf planet Malquorus, which is doomed to hit Puqortia in the Great Strike, is blasted away from its system after its star went supernova. *10,000 RE: The Chie population reaches 1,000,000 *12,000 RE: Some 3,000 Chie leave Shussan and migrate to the other continents of Puqortia. *12,500 RE: From this date, the Chie begin referring to themselves as the Tsuinaron. *13,000 RE: The Kingdom of Kokumion is founded. *13,005 RE: The Republic of Akutora is founded. *13,038 RE: The Kingdom of Lariru is founded. *13,060 RE: A trade route is established between Kokukyō and Akutorakyō, the capital of Akutora. *13,080 RE: Kokumion purchases Akutorakyō. The rest of Akutora is absorbed into Kokumion automatically. *13,082 RE: The Empire of Romatta is founded. *13,093 RE: The Hirashimi Union is founded. *13,145 RE: The Kingdom of Yushiirion is founded. *13,167 RE: The Kyato Empire is founded. *13,392 RE: Hirashimi attacks Romatta and annexes it. *13,657 RE: The Metaki Kingdom is founded. *13,757 RE: The Imotari Republic is established. *14,293 RE: Hirashimi attempts to annex Kokumion but fails to do so. *14,392 RE: Hirashimi attempts again to annex Kokumion. Again, it fails. *14,458 RE: Hirashimi attempts to annex Lariru. It fails. *14,487 RE: Kyato, Metaki and Imotari ally with Hirashimi, seeing potential for a profitable alliance for them. The League of Stone is created. *14,498 RE: The Kokumians, realising that the League of Stone will become a major threat, begins negotiations with the Kingdoms of Lariru and Yushiirion. The Triumvirate Alliance is established. *14,500 RE: Malquorus begins orbiting around Puqortia. The Warring States Era (8586 BCE - 8498 BCE) This is a relatively short period in the history of the Tsuinaron where nations were fighting for control of the planet. *1 WSE: The LS attacks Akutorakyō. As a result, the TA declares war on the LS. The War of the Tsuinaron States begins. *3 WSE: The TA attacks Romattakyō, former capital of Romatta. Following a TA victory, Romattakyō becomes home to a TA military base. *4 WSE: The LS base of Tomukachi is attacked by the TA. The LS manages to repel the TA forces. *5 WSE: The TA begins attempts to develop aircraft. *10 WSE: The TA adds an air force to its military. *10 WSE: The TA bombs Hirashima, the capital of Hirashimi. With the loss of its capital, Hirashimi surrenders and its territory is split between the TA nations. *12 WSE: The race to develop nuclear weapons begins after nuclear fission is discovered by Lariran scientists. *30 WSE: The LS develops the first nuclear bomb and drops it over Akutorakyō. The explosion kills most of the 500,000 people living in the city, which is rendered uninhabitable. *78 WSE: The south-eastern part of the Lariru is annexed by Kyato. *80 WSE: A nuclear bomb is dropped over Metakikyō. Metaki surrenders. *81 WSE: LS forces attack Larirukyō. As a result of the LS victory, Larirukyō falls. The Lariran capital is moved to the town of Yakunota. *83 WSE: Kyato surrenders after its capital is annexed by the TA. *87 WSE: Imotari, the last nation of the LS, is destroyed following a nuclear bombing of its capital. The War of the Tsuinaron States ends. The territory of the former LS nations are split equally between the TA states. *88 WSE: The Great Strike occurs. Although there was no damage to the planet's physical structure (ie. the continental configuration remained the same) The total population of Tsuinaron is reduced to 400,000. The Tsuinaron retreat underground. The Great Strike Era (8498 BCE - 1998 BCE) The Great Strike Era is the several thousands of years after the cataclysmic Great Strike. The era ends when the Tsuinaron begin their Space Age. *1 GSE: A peace treaty, known to this day as the Union Treaty, was signed at the Kokukyō Underground Halls. Thus, the Tsuinaron Confederate Empire is formed. However, this new faction is easily forgotten as the Tsuinaron struggle to survive underground. The Tsuinaron civilisation undergoes a dark age until 800 GSE. *10 GSE: A new religion, based on the worship of the Tsuinaron equivalent of the Devil, Boshiran, begins to rise. *800 GSE: The Tsuinaron return to the surface for the first time, to find the planet had not changed much since the Great Strike. The TUSM becomes dominant in Tsuinaron society. *820 GSE: A massive population boom occurs. The population of Tsuinaron is raised to 8,000,000. *3,000 GSE: The rings around Puqortia become present. *6,000 GSE: Research begins to be undertaken to begin a space age. Rockets are tested. *6,500 GSE: The Tsuina Engine is developed. The first Tsuinaron spacecraft, the TSS Victory, is launched and stays in space for 9 hours. The Space Era (1998 BCE - 2002 CE) The Space Era is the Tsuinaron's first years in space. It ends when the United Triumvirate of the Tsuinaron becomes a space empire. *1 SE: The first Tsuinaron space stations orbiting around Puqortia are established *45 SE: The TUSM is reorganised into the Puqortia Democratic Federation *49 SE: The King of Yushiriion overthrows the Triumvirate and declares himself President. The Puqortian Democratic Republic is established. *79 SE: The Puqortian Revolution begins. The President and his government is overthrown, and the Triumvirate is re-established. The Democratic Federation of Puqortia is created. *100 SE: The first Tsuinaron JumpDrive is constructed and is installed onto the TSS Quarion. The vessel successfully completes a two-year long journey from Puqortia to Technosilis. *1000 SE: A more powerful JumpDrive is developed, and the same trip from Puqortia to Technosilis and back is attempted with the TSS Triumvirate. The time is cut down to several months. *1200 SE: The Tsuinaron Civil War occurs between the Kokumion Alliance, a rebellion force aimed to restore the independence of Kokumion, and the DFP. The war continues for 104 years. *1280 SE: The fight spreads beyond the solar system, disrupting several other civilisations and dragging them into the war. However, the Tsuinaron do not acknowledge the existence of these species, and so do not recognise themselves 'discovering other species'. Nevertheless, most species, when forced to enter the war, fight alongside the DFP. *1304 SE: The Civil War ends with the DFP victorious. The leaders of the rebellion are exiled. *3000 SE: Further improvements to the JumpDrive cut down the Puqortia-Technosilis voyage to several hours. *4000 SE: The rise of the first High Queen Quarius Maria Anna II initiates a period of a highly expansionist DFP. The Imperial Era begins. The Imperial Era (2002 - 2143 CE) The Imperial Era is the fourth era in Tsuinaron history. *10 IE: Technosilis, Puqortia's closest neighbour, is declared territory of the DFP. There is no resistance, as no civilisation occupied the system at the time. Colonisation of Technosilis begins. *40 IE: The Tsuinaron encounter the Phytos civilisation living on the planet of Siagla. Because the Phytos seem to have no particular political interests, the entire Akrioon system is claimed for the Tsuinaron. The Phytos Education Program begins. The DFP is renamed the Democratic Federation of Species. *41 IE: The Tsuinaron arrive in the Kryoon system, where the Kryats reside. The Kryats become an ally of the DFS. *42 IE: The Tsuinaron declare war on the Grosreichens after they attack Kryoon. The First Normarian War begins. *50 IE: The First Normarian War ends with the DFS and its allies victorious. The Treaty of Puqortia is signed. *52 IE: The Tsuinaron make first contact with the Vaikan. The DFS is renamed the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm after this discovery outside the Norma Arm. *101 IE: The Confederate Sovereign Colonies of the Tsuinaron is proclaimed by several high-profile republicans, opposed to the DFSNA's establishment. The DFSNA government refuses to acknowledge the existence of the CSCT. *105 IE: The CSCT declares war on the DFSNA. Dubbed the 'War of the Harmonious' considering the Tsuinaron's apparent love for peace, the war lasts for ten years. *c. 110 IE: The Phytos are educated through the Phytos Education Program so that they gain the ability to use tools. *115 IE: The CSCT win the War of the Harmonious. The DFSNA is forced to accept the establishment of the CSCT. *117 IE: The Grosreichens once again attack Kryoon. The DFSNA declares war on the Grosreichens, beginning the Second Normarian War. *120 IE: The Grosreichens surrender. The Technosilis Agreement, stating that the Greater Grosreichen Empire would be split into two and put under control of the two Normarian superpowers. *127 IE: The Grosreichens are given independent control of their respective states. *141 IE: With approval from the DFSNA and Kryat United Kingdom, The Grosreichens reunify. The Galactic Era (2143 CE - 2172 CE) This is the current era in Tsuinaron history. It had been decided by historians to begin this era when the Democratic Federation of Species in the Norma Arm had been accepted into the Galactic Senate, hence the name of the era. *1 GE: The DFSNA's request to join the Galactic Senate is approved. *3 GE: The CSCT joins the Confederacy of Greenwater on their quest to colonise the Andromeda Galaxy. *21 GE: New Starfleet seizes control of the Federation Senate and deposes the royal families, declaring the DFSNA a republic under the same name. Subsequently, the DFSNA declares war on the CSCT. The Great Tsuinaron War begins. *29 GE: The War ends, with both states obliterated, leaving only feuding planet-states. The Confusion Era (2172 CE - ) In order to avoid confusion with the abbrieviation of the Common Era (CE), the abbrieviation of the name of this era has become "CoE". *21 CoE: The planet-states are reunified under Okkarabō. The Second Normarian Federation is established. *61 CoE: The SNF is attacked by the Eruption. Siagla is overrun, and the SNF is forced to evict the Phytos in order to save them, and relinquish control of Siagla. *67 CoE: The Phytos Relocation Program ends. The SNF declares war on the Eruption Imperial Covenant. Other factions, including the EIT, join in the war effort. *71 CoE: The Tsuinaron and their allies win the war against the Eruption. The Eruption are forced to flee from the Milky Way. Foreign relationships Eteno The Tsuinaron think of the Eteno as violent, though protective of their possessions. The Eteno actually had semi-control over the Tsuinaron territory of Technosilis until the collapse of the DFSNA, and the Tsuinaron consider the Eteno to be one of their closest allies. Vaikan The Vaikan are viewed as a fiery people by the Tsuinaron. Although the Tsuinaron are attempting to build a healthy relationship with the Vaikan, the internal strife within the Vaikan civilisation is making this difficult. Kryats The Kryats are the Tsuinaron's most valuable ally. The second species the Tsuinaron met after entering space, the Kryats and Tsuinaron built a long-standing alliance in which the two became the Norma Arm's superpowers. Although the Kryats in recent years have been in decline, the Tsuinaron are attempting to help them get back on their feet again. |}} Category:Articles by User:WikiBuilder1147 Category:Species portals